


Az apámat akarom!

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harry elcsúszik bájitaltanon, és amikor magához tér, az apja többé már nem szereti őt, sőt mi több: utálja. Miután bánatában a Részegség kódexét használja vigasztalásra, megérkezik egy túlvilági lány, aki elmondja neki az igazságot: meg kell szereznie Vitalistól egy medált, amivel kaput nyithat egy másik világba, hogy aztán azzal visszahozhassa apja emlékeit, és egyúttal régi életét, rég elfeledett testvérével együtt…





	1. Ez egy szörnyű világ

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Minden jog ismét J. K. Rowlingot illeti, én csak megint kölcsönvettem a szereplőket, hogy szórakoztassam velük az olvasóközönséget.
> 
> Ilyen sem volt még. Saját magamat parodizálom, és még publikálom is. Meneküljetek! Komolyra fordítva a szót: Severitus ez is, bár erről Perselust igen nehéz lesz meggyőzni.  
> Tulajdonképpen az idióta történeteim ismerete nélkül nem igazán élvezhető. (Sőt szerintem amúgy sem, mert szörnyen erőltetett… XD)
> 
> Univerzum: Salvador Benevolus egy kiegészítő története.

– Jól vagy, haver? – kérdezte fölötte Ron.  
  
Harry kótyagosan felült és megdörzsölte a tarkóját, majd barátja felhúzta.  
  
– Mi történt? – értetlenkedett. Amikor körülnézett, elborzadva jött rá, hogy órán vannak. – Nem emlékszem rá, hogy bájitaltan lenne…  
  
– Elcsúsztál a pocsolyán, amit véletlenül nem töröltem fel. – Ron jobban megnézte. – Hello, nem emlékszel? Negyed órája kezdődött az óra.  
  
– Uh, de, rémlik valami – motyogta Harry, bár arra nem emlékezett, hogy apja felkísérte volna.  
  
– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, mert nem csöndben dolgoznak – hallatszott egy mély hang, melyet a talár tipikus suhogása kísért. – Talán valami gond van, Mr. Potter?  
  
Harry apjára bámult.  
  
– Mr. Piton.  
  
A bájitalmester felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Mr. Potter, ne hízelegjen, mert a pontok fogják bánni – közölte zord hangon, és a bájitalra nézett.  
  
– De apa…  
  
Hirtelen teljes csend lett a teremben.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, de akkor is folytatta:  
  
– Mr. Pitonnak hívnak, hisz tudod…  
  
– Ötven pont a Griffendéltől, amiért ilyen humoros kedvében van! – szakította félbe indulatosan Piton. – Azt ajánlom, álljon neki annak a bájitalnak, különben nagy baj lesz!  
  
Harry összeszorított fogakkal dolgozott, miközben azt latolgatta, hogyan fogja óra végén elkapni apját, hogy beszéljen vele. Nem volt április elseje, hogy ilyen tréfát űzzön vele!   
  
– Ap… tanár úr, várjon! – kiáltott utána, amikor Perselus óra után elhagyta a termet.  
  
– Potter, szálljon le rólam! – szólt hátra mérgesen.  
  
Harry viszont nem hagyta magát, hanem utolérte a professzort, és megragadta a karját, aki meglepetésében lefékezett és megfordult. Harry minden gondolkodás nélkül átölelte őt.   
  
Az öröm kábé tíz másodpercig tartott – mivel ennyi idő volt, mire a bájitalmester magához tért, és eltolta magától.  
  
– Mr. Potter, viselkedjen! – förmedt rá. – Mit művel?!  
  
– Tényleg nem emlékszel rám, apa? – kérdezte keservesen Harry, és úgy érezte, mindjárt elbőgi magát.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Silány próbálkozás ahhoz, hogy a következő két hétben lévő büntetőmunkát megússza.  
  
Harry magába roskadt.  
  
– Az apámat akarom! – mondta remegő hangon.  
  
– Ez nem működhet, Potter – mondta vontatottan Piton, és úgy nézett rá, mint a legundorítóbb bájitalhozzávalókra szokás. – Nem foglak a fiammá fogadni, bármennyire is akarod! És neeem, nem fogom kifejleszteni a szérumot sem, hiába próbálkozik a vén igazgató. Tudom, hogy ezért küldött. Hadd hulljon csak a varázslótársadalom! Már úgyis túl sok van belőlük.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézte apját, mert nem tudta, miről beszél.  
  
– Nem küldött senki sem! Én csak azt szeretném, ha emlékeznél!  
  
– Tíz pont, amiért tegezni merészelt!  
  
Harry tétován hátralépett.  
  
– De… Tényleg nem akarod? – kérdezte rémülten.  
  
– Még tíz pont…  
  
– Tanár úr!  
  
– Így már mindjárt jobb – mondta elégedetten Piton, miközben összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Egyszer már megtettem, és mi lett belőle? A hülyegyerek elüttette magát a varázslópiac mellett!  
  
Harry szemei szinte kigúvadtak.  
  
– Magának volt egy fia?  
  
– Igen, bár nem tudom, minek, csak a baj volt vele – morgott Piton. – Oda kellett volna adnom az öcsémnek Mariusnak, annak biztos kellett volna. Most pedig tűnj a szemem elől, még mielőtt további pontokat vonnék le! – vicsorgott.  
  
Harry nyelt egy nagyot, és remélte, hogy mindjárt felébred ebből a szörnyű rémálomból. De az ébredés nem jött. Hirtelen megpördült, aztán elrohant, fel a toronyba, és meg sem állt az ágyáig. Órákig feküdt, amíg nem nyílt az ajtó.   
  
– Harry, alszol?  
  
– Nem, Ron… – sóhajtotta Harry, és az arcát beletemette a párnába.   
  
Egyáltalán nem vágyott társaságra.  
  
– Rettentő nagy buli van odalent!   
  
– Igen, hallom egy ideje – masszírozta meg a halántékát, miután eldobta a párnát.  
  
– No gyere már. Valami idétlen kinn Leónak nevezi magát, és Részegség kódexével nyomul! Jobb, mint a pia, esküszöm…   
  
– Óh, legyen! – sóhajtotta Harry, miközben felkászálódott az ágyról. – Úgy érzem, most én is felejteni akarok.  
  
– Ez a beszéd, haver! – vigyorodott el Ron, azzal már le is sietett a klubhelyiségbe.   
  
Harry követte őt, és az ajtóban teljesen elcsodálkozott azon ami odalent folyt: minden griffendéles, még az elsősök is lent táncoltak, mindenhol vajsörös üvegek feküdtek szerteszét, a szélső sarokban robbantós snaplisztak, míg az okosabbak a túlsó sarokban sakkoztak.  
  
Pár percig bámulta a furcsa társaságot, aztán elindult lefelé, és magához vett egy vajsörös üveget. Még mielőtt beleivott volna, máris érezte a hatást. Azaz igazság, hogy nem vágyott társaságra, de ez a lötyögős zene ami szólt, remekül passzolt a hangulatához. Elvonult egy játékosoktól mentes sarokba, ahol magába roskadva ülhetett.   
  
– Harry Potter uram! – köszönt rá hirtelen valaki.  
  
Harry megdermedt, amikor a hang közvetlen mellette szólalt meg. Oldalra nézve arra számított, hogy Dobby ül mellette, akinek megváltozott a hangja. De helyette egy fiúval találta szembe magát, aki majdnem teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint ő.  
  
– Hát te ki vagy? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. – Nem Dobby?  
  
Az idegen fiú elnyúlt a kanapén, miközben idiótán nézett egy vajsörös üveget.  
  
– A nevem Leo – mondta, aztán csuklott egyet. – Messziről jöttem, Harry uram.  
  
– Messziről? – kérdezte Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
– Aha! – vigyorgott Leo, amikor ismét felült, aztán gonosz mosoly terült szét az arcán. – Nem ebből a világból származom. Tegnap este jöttem egy űrhajóval, én vagyok az előfutár, hogy feltérképezzem a helyet, és a kódexeimmel káoszt okozzak, amíg aztán nem jönnek a többiek, és pusztítják el a világot!  
  
Harry bámulta egy darabig a bárgyún vigyorgó pofát.  
  
– Ne igyál többet – vette ki a kezéből az üveget, aztán letette maga mellé.  
  
Végül otthagyta a fura fiút, és leült oda, ahol remélhetőleg nem lesz szerencséje ilyen őrültekhez. Egész este csak ivott és ivott, bámulva az önfeledten szórakozó társait, egészen addig, amíg teljesen ki nem ürült a klubhelyiség. Ront úgy cipelték fel a haverok, mert annyira nem volt magánál. Közben szorosan ölelgette magához azt a bűvös könyvet, ami ezt az egész bulit okozta.  
  
Nem maradt, csak ő, a csend, meg egy ládányi bontatlan vajsör. Persze az öröm korai volt.  
  
– Hé, kapd el! – kiáltotta egy ismeretlen női hang.  
  
Harry csak arra eszmélt, hogy valami csillogó repül felé, ő pedig reflexszerűen elkapta. Megszédült, és hirtelen teljesen józannak érezte magát. Mert valóban az lett.  
  
Émelygő gyomorral nézett le az ölében lévő ezüst könyvre, amire az volt írva, hogy _A Józanság kódexe”_  
  
– Kösz, ez igazán kedves volt – mondta gúnyosan Harry, aztán visszadobta a könyvet az idegen lánynak.  
  
Amikor az elkapta, akkor nézte meg közelebbről az illetőt. A sötétkék kristályokkal díszített ruha variálva a világoskék szövettel nagyon gyönyörűnek hatott.  
  
– Józanul akartam veled beszélni – mondta kedvesen, amikor közelebb jött. – Armilla vagyok, a világok őrzője.  
  
Harry összeszűkült szemmel nézett a lány kezében lévő kódexre.  
  
– Biztos, hogy az tényleg hat? – motyogta. – Ma furábbnál furább emberekkel akadok össze.  
  
– Figyelj már rám, Harry. Vissza akarod kapni az apádat, vagy sem? – tért rögtön a tárgyra Armilla.  
  
– Így már mindjárt más – nyugtázta Harry. – Végre kibökted, mit akarsz. És igen, az apámat akarom, ami szerintem eléggé nyilvánvaló! – tette hozzá elkeseredetten. – Mondd, miért történik ez velem? Miért nem ismer meg?  
  
Armilla sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Egy gonosz varázslat tette ezt veled, pontosabban a világgal. Boldogan éltél együtt a családoddal, apáddal és a testvéreddel Natalie-val.  
  
– Hogy kivel? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. – Nem tudom, kiről beszélsz.  
  
– Van egy pár dolog, ami úgy látszik, rád is hatással volt – csóválta a fejét a jövevény. – De ha megteszed, amit mondok, akkor minden helyrejöhet.  
  
Harry erre kicsit jobb kedvre derült. Mindegy milyen testvérről van szó, a lényeg, hogy az apját visszakaphatja!  
  
– És mit kell tennem?   
  
Armilla kezet nyújtott neki, és felsegítette, majd a fotelek felé mutatott, hogy üljenek le.  
  
– Azért ne siessünk ennyire előre. Előbb hadd meséljem el, hogyan történt ez.  
  
– Rendben – dörmögte Harry.  
  
– Nos kezdetben egy nagy boldog család voltatok együtt – nézett a távolba szomorúan a lány. – Te, apád, anyád Lily és a testvéred Natalie. A prófécia két emberről szólt, akik megmenthetik a világot a gonosztól. Voldemort úgy gondolta, hogy te vagy esélyesebb arra, hogy beteljesítsd a végzetét, így téged és családodat támadta meg. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán folytatta. – Te már tehetséges varázsló voltál, így nagy párbajra került sor… de aztán ő olyan varázslatot alkalmazott rajtad, amitől egy teljesen új világot teremtett számodra, ahol Sirius halott, apád pedig nem tudja, ki is vagy valójából.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott és bánatosan bámulta a szőnyeget.  
  
– Remek világ számomra – mondta keservesen.  
  
– Hogy a lényegre térjek – folytatta Armilla –, meg kell szerezned egy medált, amivel mindezt rendbe hozhatod.  
  
– Csak ennyi? – nézett csodálkozva a lányra.  
  
Armilla viszont csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– Nem gondolod, hogy csak ennyi? Egyáltalán nem. A medál segítségével egy párhuzamos világot vagy képes nyitni. Amikor erre sor kerül, egy ottani személy átad neked egy szérumot, aminek a segítségével helyrehozhatod a dolgokat.  
  
– Meg kell innom? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Harry.  
  
– Igen. Viszont nagyon vigyáznod kell, nehogy megakadályozzon benne valaki.  
  
– Igyekezni fogok. – Összehúzta a szemöldökét. – És mondd, kinél találom ezt a medált, hogy szerzem meg?  
  
Armilla felállt a fotelből és megigazította ruháját.  
  
– Az kivételesen roppant egyszerű lesz. Vitalisnál van, aki épp a Három Seprűben issza le magát a sárga földig. Úgy gondolom nem fog gondot jelenteni egy ittas embertől megszerezni valamit.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan – értett egyet Harry, aztán ő is felállt. – Minél előbb túl akarok lenni ezen, úgyhogy szerintem megyek is.  
  
– Bölcs gondolat. Remélem, minden rendbe jön – mondta mosolyogva. – Sok szerencsét, Harry!  
  
Azzal már el is tűnt a szeme elől. Harry egy darabig bámulta a helyét, de aztán sóhajtott egyet, és elindult a fiúk hálószobájába. Miután átverekedte magát a bűzön, és a fetrengő társain, a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt megszerezve indult el Roxmortsba.   
  
Természetesen nem volt ilyen könnyű a dolog, mert a folyosón összeakadt Friccsel. Pánikba esve el akart menekülni, mire megjelent egy ajtó, ahová gyorsan beiszkolt. Meglepődve nézett körül, és rájött, hogy ez a legendás Szükség Szobája. Régen jó párszor menedéket leltek benne, még párbajozásra is remek hely volt.  
  
Ezúttal a szobában rengeteg bujkáláshoz szükséges tárgy volt megtalálható, az álruháktól kezdve a világítási eszközökön keresztül a varázsige gyűjteményekig. Harry mohón nézett végig a kellékeken, de végül egy gyertya mellett döntött, amit célszerűnek tartott, ha lemegy. Egy antik régies darab volt, ami tökéletes volt arra a célra, hogy elcserélje Vitalisszal, ha kell.  
  
Magához vette a gyertyatartót, aztán amikor senki sem tartózkodott a folyosón, gyorsan elindult a titkos alagút felé. Nem sokkal később már a városban volt, ahol a kései időponthoz képest elég sokan tartózkodtak kint. Úgy gondolta, hatásosabb belépő lenne az idegen előtt, ha meggyújtja a gyertyákat a gyertyatartón.  
  
A világító antik szépségben kábé egy percig tudott felhőtlenül gyönyörködni.  
  
– Végre eszedbe jutott te tökfej, hogyan kell használni! – mondta megkönnyebbülten a gyertyatartóból jövő hang.  
  
Harry ijedtében úgy dobta el, mintha megégette volna a kezét. A gyertya két kongó hangot hallatott, ahogy végül elterült a földön.  
  
– Nem vagy normális?! – sipítozta, miközben lassan felemelkedett, és meggyújtotta gyertyáit.  
  
Harry erre vágott egy grimaszt, és valahogy rettentően bánni kezdte, hogy ezt a holmit hozta el.  
  
– Nocsak, ha eddig képes voltál rá, miért nem hajtottad végre a varázslatot?  
  
A gyertyatartó fejmagasságban lebegett, és közelebb merészkedett hozzá.  
  
– Tudja kedves idegen, nem akartam udvariatlan lenni. De mivel látom, hogy rosszban sántikál, inkább fogom magam és visszamegyek a kastélyba… sőt, szerintem szólok egy tanárnak is, hogy valaki tilosban jár.  
  
– Na azt már nem! – dörrent rá Harry, és megragadta a gyertyatartót, majd erőszakosan húzni kezdte maga után a levegőben a kocsma felé. – Velem jössz és kész. Fontos küldetésen vagyok, és egyáltalán nem vágyok rá, hogy egy idióta ócska kacat elrontsa azt.  
  
– Engedjen már el! – ordította az idegesítő holmit.  
  
– Nem! És fogd már be, mert mindenki minket néz! – sziszegett hátra Harry.  
  
Valóban: egy idős varázsló házaspár megállt, és tátott szájjal bámulta a jelenetet, amint Harry a levegőben már vízszintesre fordult gyertyatartót erőszakosan húzza maga után.  
  
Harry megállt egy másodpercre és rájuk mosolygott.  
  
– Új trükköt tanultam, és valami félresikerült, ezért úgy gondoltam elcserélem a kocsmában!  
  
A két idegen lassan bólintott egyet, aztán végre elindultak a maguk dolgára.  
  
– Seghííítsééég! – üvöltötte a gyertya. – Ez a barom el akar cserélni a kocsmában, pedig én érző lény vagyok!  
  
Harry dühöngve sietett be egy mellékutcába, aminek az elején immáron két kézzel húzta be a kiabáló holmit a levegőben.  
  
– Az istenit, fogd már be! – kiáltott rá, mire az végre elhallgatott. De csak egy másodpercre.  
  
– Valaki segítsen már, ez az őrült meg akar szabadulni tőlem!  
  
Harry a mellette lévő vízzel teli hordóra tekintett, majd minden teketória nélkül erősen belenyomta a kiáltozó gyertyatartót a vízbe. Néhány méltatlan buborékolás hallatszott. Harry nézte még egy darabig, aztán kihúzta a vízből.  
  
– Meg vagy veszve, te emberivadék?! – kiáltozott a gyertyatartó, aztán köhögni kezdett. – Eszedbe sem jut, hogy hasznodra válhatnék?!  
  
Harry egy darabig elgondolkodott.  
  
– Szerintem egy csöppet sem.  
  
– Akkor pedig amint itt hagytalak, fogom magam és keresek egy tanárt, hogy zárjanak be a gyengélkedőre, mert beszámíthatatlan vagy!  
  
– Valóban? – kérdezte gonoszan Harry, és ismét a víz alá szorította a tárgyat.  
  
Buggy, buggy.  
  
– Nos hát, mi a véleményed? – érdeklődött Harry, amikor ismét kihúzta.  
  
– Tanárt mondtam volna? – kérdezte köhögve a gyertyatartó. – Eszem ágában sem volt ilyesmit mondani.  
  
– Így már mindjárt más – nyugtázta Harry. – Ha normálisan viselkedsz, akkor nem lesz több fürdés.  
  
A gyertyatartó felől jól hallható nyeléshang jött.  
  
– Akkor ne cseréljen, vagy adjon el! – tört ki hirtelen.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, és azon problémázott, hogy mit kezdjen _ezzel_ , ha a nyakán marad.  
  
– Legyen – mondta beletörődötten, és elengedte, a tárgy pedig kissé távolabb lebegett tőle, és meggyújtotta a lángjait, majd eloltotta. – Talán először bemutatkozhatnál.  
  
– Te is!  
  
– _Fürdővíz, ó fürdővíz…_ – dúdolta Harry.  
  
– Trenusnak hívnak, ha valóban tudni akarod – morogta.  
  
– Én meg Harry vagyok.  
  
– Neked fölösleges bemutatkoznod, hiszen látom, ki vagy! – mondta vidáman a gyertyatartó. – Te vagy Harry Po…  
  
– _Fogd már be!_ – kiáltott rá Harry.   
  
– Mintha ordítozással nem hívnád fel magadra a figyelmet – dünnyögte Trenus.  
  
Harry sóhajtott, aztán szó nélkül indult tovább a Három Seprű felé. Trenus közben igen közel lebegett hozzá. Harrynek olyan érzése volt, hogy ha a tárgynak karjai lennének, most átölelné.  
  
– Tudom, hogy mi ketten rettentő jó barátok leszünk… mesélnél az életedről? Olyan kíváncsi vagyok, hogy telnek a napjai egy ilyen híres embernek, mint te.  
  
Harry gyilkos tekintettel nézett feléje.  
  
– Abban a mellékutcában biztosan van még egy vízzel teli hordó – közölte elmosolyodva.  
  
Trenus kicsit távolabb lebegett tőle.  
  
– Ennyit a barátkozásról – morogta, és követte Harryt, aki éppen a Három Seprű ablakán nézett be.  


 


	2. Ez egy idegen világ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitalist igazán könnyű lesz rábírni az üzletre, míg a kapu nyitása sem lesz nehéz. Igen ám, de Armilla sem az, akinek mondja magát, mint ahogy semmi sem valóságos...

– Helló! – köszönt oda Harry az idegennek az asztalnál, kezében erősen fogva a pofázó gyertyát. – Szeretnék egy üzletet ajánlani.  
  
Az idős, szinte alig élő öregember felpillantott rá.  
  
– Milyen üzletet? – kérdezte gyengén. – Kétlem, hogy bármit is adhatna, ami engem elszórakoztatna.  
  
– Ó, pedig igen! – lelkesedett Harry, aztán átnyújtotta a gyertyát.  
  
– Mpf…!   
  
Hát igen, a dermesztő átok igen hasznos, a delikvens teljesen mozgásképtelen lesz tőle.  
  
– Ha feloldja róla a bűbájt, igen szórakoztató lesz, meglátja – vigyorgott Harry.  
  
– Mit kérsz cserébe? – kérdezte érdeklődve Vitalis.  
  
– Azt a medált! – mutatott Harry az öregember nyakához.  
  
– Óh, csak ezt? – levette és átnyújtotta neki. – Parancsolj, a tied lehet.  
  
– Köszönöm! – biccentett neki, aztán már ott is hagyta a Három Seprűt.  
  
Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez ennyire könnyen megy. Nem sokkal később megérkezett a kastélyba, és gondosan elbújt a Szükség Szobájában, ahol nem fogja senki sem zavarni. Maga elé tartotta a medált és értetlenül nézte, vajon hogy nyitja meg a kaput.   
  
Hirtelen fényesség támadt, és megjelent Armilla.  
  
– Látom, időben érkeztem! – mondta lelkesen. – Nem tudod, hogy kell használni?  
  
– Épp próbálom kitalálni – sóhajtotta Harry. – De azt hiszem, feladom.  
  
– Pedig igazán egyértelmű lehetett volna számodra, mi az, ami minden rituáléhoz és varázslathoz kellhet!  
  
Harry elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét, aztán elővette a pálcáját, és egy vékony vágást ejtett a kezén, azzal pedig megfogta a medált.  
  
Kicsit megrázkódott a föld, aztán a terem túlsó végében egy fehér átjáró kezdett el formálódni, amiből hideg szellő csapott ki. Harry hunyorogva próbálta kivenni, ki az az alak, aki átjön rajta. Hitetlenkedve nézte önmagát, amint télapónak öltözve unottan megállt előtte.  
  
– Nesze, én úgysem tudok mit kezdeni vele, az én apám már túlságosan is odavan értem – nyújtotta át a szérumot neki.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte önmagától, mire az csak legyintett.  
  
– Mindegy… nem érdekes – aztán köszönés nélkül távozott, és bezáródott utána az átjáró.  
  
Harry épp odafordult volna Armillához, hogy megkérdezze, ezt most tényleg meg kell innia, mire földbegyökerezett a lába. Armilla mellett a vén Vitalis ácsorgott, miközben kéjesen vigyorogtak egymásra.  
  
– Ez meg… mi történik itt? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Vitalis elővette a pálcáját, aztán néhány kört írt le maga körül, mire egy igen fiatal férfivá változott át. Az még hagyján, de Voldemort volt az! Igazán Tom Denemként… vonzó fiatalemberként… de…  
  
– Óh, Harry, te mindig olyan hiszékeny vagy – gúnyolódott. – Csak nem elhitted, hogy annyira esetlen és ügyetlen vagyok? Ha Piton Szászfülé-főzetet ivott volna, és ő lett volna egy öregember, azt sem vetted volna észre, igaz? – azzal magához húzta Armillát és egy hosszú, szenvedélyes csókot váltottak egymással.  
  
– Maga átvert! – csattant fel dühösen Harry. – Maguk… ezt kitervelték… én meg hittem maguknak!  
  
Armilla elengedte a férfit, aztán kicsit közelebb jött és elmosolyodott.  
  
– Idd meg azt a szérumot, kedvesem, hogy végre anyáddal és apáddal lehess.  
  
– Tessék?!  
  
– Én vagyok az anyád! Ő pedig az apád… A világ éppen aktuális gonosza. Szeretnénk, ha meginnád, és velünk együtt uralkodnál!  
  
– De én… én… az apámat akarom, aki Piton! Nem… nem ő! – mutatott Voldemortra.  
  
– Mindig is én volt az apád, nem tudtad? – kérdezte ártatlanul Denem. – Ha lehetőséged is lenne visszatérni egy mágikus medállal, akkor sem tudnál változtatni a dolgokon! Ami megtörtént, megtörtént!  
  
– Nem… ez nem lehet! – nyöszörögte Harry, miközben egyre jobban elhátrált tőlük. Lenézett a kezében lévő szérumra, aztán erősen megmarkolta.  
  
– Azt meginnod kéne… – szólt rá Armilla, amikor rájött, hogy ő el akarja dobni.  
  
– Nem… látom, mind összeesküdtek ellenem!  
  
– Gyerünk Harry, mire vársz – gúnyolódott vele a varázsló. – Dobd csak, aztán meglátod, mi fog történni.   
  
– Engem ne manipuláljon! – csattant fel Harry, erősen szorongatva a bájitalt. – Ez mindenre a megoldás! Ha nem iszom meg, hanem széttöröm, minden a régi lesz, és maguk eltűnnek innét! Minden a régi lesz, és visszakapom az apámat, aki végre emlékszik rám, és ez az idétlen rossz világ is eltűnik!  
  
Azzal teljes erőből Vitalis-Voldemort lába elé hajította a bájitalt, ami aztán egy nagy robbanással mindent eltűntetett, Harry pedig csak azt érzékelte, hogy eltaszítja az ereje. Amikor magához tért, a bájitalterem plafonját bámulta. Ezek szerint sikerült… végre! Felkel, minden a régiben lesz…  
  
– Hát ez meg kicsoda? – hallotta Ron hangját.  
  
Harry lassan felült, háttal barátjának.  
  
– Ki? – fordult meg lassan, és döbbenetére Ron pálcát fogott rá.  
  
– Hát te! Ki vagy? – kérdezte dühösen. – Miért van rajtad griffendéles talár?  
  
Többen csatlakoztak hozzá, és pálcát rántottak, majd látta, ahogy mind egyszerre szólalnak meg, hogy átkot szórjanak rá. Összeszorította a szemét és várta a véget… de aztán…   
  
Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és levegőt kapkodva próbálta felfogni, hol van. Először nem értette, mit lát, de aztán rájött, hogy egy tároló szekrény alját látja, mivel a hideg kövön fekszik. Már megint… megint jön valaki, és hülyeséget fog neki mondani… és megint nem tudják, kicsoda… ez egyre rosszabb lesz.  
  
Egy kicsit körbenézett, és idegen volt ugyan a hely, de valamennyire ismerős is.  
  
Remek. Ezúttal a raktárban csúszott el, nem a tanteremben, és mindjárt folytatódik a rémálom, még több hülyeséggel, mint előzőleg.   
  
– Azt hittem, ma együtt vacsorázunk, ahogy megbeszéltük… – nyitott be Piton dühösen a raktárba, de rögtön elhallgatott, amikor meglátta őt a földön. – _Harry!_  
  
Odasietett hozzá és leguggolt mellé, arcán jól kivehető volt a rémület. Harry kissé aggódva nézett fel rá, miközben szédelegve felült.  
  
– Apa…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. Hirtelen nem tudta, mire számítson.  
  
– Mi történt veled? – kérdezett vissza Piton az arcát vizsgálva, aztán egy pillanatra a fiú háta mögé nézett.  
  
Harry kezével megfogta a fejét, és felszisszent. Lenézett a kezére, amit a vére vörösre festett. Látta, hogy Piton rémülten néz rá, de aztán szeme előtt hirtelen karikák ugráltak, és még jobban szédült, mint az előbb.  
  
– Nem tudom… nem emlékszem – nyögte halkan, behunyt szemmel.  
  
Amikor oldalra dőlt, valaki óvatosan elkapta, és visszafektette a földre, valami puhát téve a feje alá.  
  
– Maradj nyugton egy darabig – mondta Piton, miközben Harry hallotta, hogy a tároló szekrényben keresgél. – Úgy tűnik, sikerült alaposan beverned a fejed, amíg tíz percre magadra hagytak.  
  
A hang ismét közelről jött, és hideg, sima felületet érzett a száján, miközben megemelték a fejét.  
  
– Igyál – utasította Piton halkan.   
  
Harry megitta, mert jobbnak látta, ha nem tiltakozik. Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, már sokkal jobban érezte magát, de közel sem volt tökéletes.  
  
– Meg tudod mondani, milyen nap van? – kérdezte Piton komolyan, kezével odanyúlva Harry arcához.  
  
Harry viszont óvatosan elhúzódott, mire a férfi értetlenül visszahúzta a kezét.  
  
– Nem tudom, tanár úr – motyogta. – És még mielőtt megkérdezné, nem tudom, hogy kerülök ide… vagy hogy mi történt.  
  
– Tanár úr… – mondta döbbenten Piton, mintha még sohasem hallotta volna ezt a kifejezést. – Pár perc múlva hatnia kell annak a bájitalnak, aztán elviszlek a szállásra, és megpróbálod kipihenni ezt az ütést. – Megengeded, hogy legalább begyógyítsam?  
  
Harry egy darabig gyanakodva nézte a férfi arcát.  
  
– Igen – felelte végül.  
  
Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, és ismeretlen latin varázsigéket használva már el is tüntette azt a jó nagy púpot a fejéről.   
  
– Tudsz járni? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry bólintott. Bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy valóban meg tud állni támaszték nélkül, de ez a Piton készségesnek tűnt a másikhoz képest. Piton lassan felhúzta a földről, ő pedig lehunyta a szemét, ahogy ismét szédülni kezdett. Alig tudott állni a lábán, pedig Piton erősen tartotta őt. Pár lépés után viszont már nem bírta, és úgy érezte, összerogyik. Teljesen elcsodálkozott, miért nem következik be az esés, amikor rájött, hogy viszik.  
  
Az út olyan végtelennek tűnt, a feje minden egyes lépéstől lüktetett. Piton hiába gyógyította be a sebet, közel sem érezte magát jobban. Kezét a halántékára szorította, arcát pedig Piton talárjába fúrta. Zajosabb helyre érkeztek, mintha egy túlzsúfolt folyosón mentek volna végig.  
  
– Perselus! Mi történt vele? – kérdezte egy idegen női hang közvetlen mellettük.  
  
– Otthagytad a raktárban egyedül, ő pedig véletlenül megcsúszott – tájékoztatta a nőt Piton.   
  
Hallotta, ahogy nyílik az ajtó, és beviszik egy immáron teljesen csendes helyre, kizárva azt a lármát, ami fájó fejének nagyon rossz volt. Óvatosan letették a puha ágyra, majd gondosan betakarták. Megborzongott, amikor ruhái átváltoztak pizsamává. A fejfájás kicsit enyhült, bár tudta, akkor fog rendesen megszűnni, ha kipiheni magát. Túlságosan is fájt ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán el tudjon aludni. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepetésére egy olyan nővel találta szembe magát, aki nagyon hasonlított Pitonhoz.  
  
– Nem múlt el a fejfájásod, igaz? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Nem… még mindig nagyon fáj – suttogta, nehezére esett a beszéd. Aztán elgondolkodva figyelte a nő hosszú fekete haját. – Maga… kicsoda…? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
A nő csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Harry… a nagynénéd vagyok – mondta döbbenten. – Ne viccelj, kérlek!  
  
Közben Piton megkerülte az idegent, és leült az ágy szélére.  
  
– Nagyon megütötte magát, ne csodálkozz, hogy nem emlékszik – sóhajtotta, miközben felütötte a bájitalon a pecsétet. Egy serlegbe összeöntötte azt egy másik színű bájitallal együtt.   
  
Harry értetlenül figyelte őket… annyira hasonlítottak egymásra. Tudta, hogy nem emlékszik valami fontosra, amire kéne. Kopogás hallatszott, aztán az illető benyitott.   
  
– Negyed órája várunk rád, Piton – vicsorogta egy nagyon ismerős hang, és amikor Harry odanézett, majdnem kiugrott a szíve.  
  
Sirius közben közelebb jött, és értetlenül figyelte őket.  
  
– Mi történt már megint azzal a kölyökkel? – kérdezte unottan.  
  
– Egy kis baleset, bevágta a fejét. Semmi, ami téged érdekelne – vetette oda a nő, aztán Perselusra pillantott. – Tettél bele memóriajavítót is?  
  
Piton bólintott.   
  
– Roanne megtartja helyettem a gyűlést – közölte, miközben elkeverte a bájitalokat a serlegben.  
  
Harry nem tudta levenni a tekintetét a férfiről… úgy megölelte volna, és elmondta volna neki, mennyire hiányzott. Kicsit feljebb ült és bánatosan nézett keresztapjára.  
  
– Sirius! – suttogta, mire előtte Piton jól láthatóan megdermedt. Lassan felpillantott, mint aki most jött rá valamire. Fejével apró nemet intett, de Harry nem értette, ezt miért teszi. – Nem maradnál még egy kicsit…? Olyan régen láttalak…  
  
Sirius viszont erre már hitetlenkedve nézett rá, majd arckifejezése csodálkozásból utálatra váltott át.  
  
– A kölyök még akkor is szemtelen, ha rosszul van?  
  
– Harry, kérlek, marad nyugton! – szólt rá Piton, miközben óvatosan visszanyomta az ágyra. – Roanne, kifelé menet kísérd ki Blacket.  
  
– Ne, várj… nem maradhat itt velem? – kérdezte szomorúan Harry Pitonra nézve. – A keresztapám… kérlek!  
  
– Nem! – mondta zordan Piton. – Neked most pihenned kell!  
  
Az a nő közben megragadta Sirius karját, és húzni kezdte az ajtó felé, de a férfi viszont csodálkozva ellenkezett.  
  
– Miért akarod, hogy itt maradjak, Harry? – kérdezte furcsán kedvesen. – El akarsz nekem mondani valamit?  
  
– Black, kifelé! – csattant fel Piton, miközben gyilkos tekintettel felé fordult. – Nem látod, hogy nem érzi jól magát?! Félrebeszél! Kifelé! – mondta nyomatékosan.  
  
A hölgy kitárta az ajtót, és szinte kituszkolta a férfit, majd végül becsukták maguk után azt. Harry egy darabig az ajtót nézte, majd szomorúan Pitonra tekintett.  
  
– Miért beszélt így velem…? – kérdezte rekedtessen. – Miért utál engem…?  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Ez… bonyolult – mondta lassan. – Ha holnap felébredtél, megbeszéljük. – Odatartotta a serleget. – Idd meg, ettől meggyógyulsz reggelre.  
  
Harry még vetett egy bánatos pillantást az ajtó felé.  
  
– Vissza fog jönni? – kérdezte halkan, és szégyellte, hogy a hangja ennyire bánatos.  
  
– Nem hiszem – felelte Piton. – De ezzel most ne törődj, pihenned kell. – Harry végül bólintott egyet, a férfi pedig egyik kezével megtámasztotta a fejét, a másikkal pedig segített meginnia a serleg tartalmát. Az utolsó kortyok már nagyon nehezen mentek, de Piton addig nem hagyta őt békén, amíg mind meg nem itta.  
  
Amint a feje a párnához ért, végre fájdalmak nélkül pihenhetett. Bár nagyon furcsát álmodott.   


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
_Először nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát, mintha rengeteget varázsolt volna, és aztán egy roppant ismerős helyen találta magát.  
  
– Fáj valamid? – faggatózott tovább Piton, és segített neki felülni.  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom – bizonygatta Harry. – Csak nem bírtam onnét kimászni… Tényleg!  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit, csak mikor végignézett rajta, és megbizonyosodott, hogy tényleg nincs semmi baja, szorosan magához ölelte őt.  
  
– Egy pillanatra azt hittem, nem látlak többet – mondta halkan –, mert sikerült az árulónak elvinnie téged.  
  
Harry szorosan odanyomta az arcát a fekete talárba, és csak most vette észre, mennyire megijedhetett Piton ezek után.  
  
Sokáig nem élvezhette azt, hogy apja így öleli, mert hirtelen a világ darabokra esett szét. Egy olyan helyre, ami nyirkos és hideg, ahol már csak a kétségbeesés maradt, hogy apja nem lehet vele.  
  
BUMM!  
  
A terem ajtaja millió darabra robbant szét, ahogyan azt áttörték. Harry apja arcára feküdt, hogy megvédje a törmelékektől, miközben a többiek is elugrottak a nagyobb daraboktól. Mikor lassan felnézett, látta, ahogy Mordon és Tonks rögtön odaálltak elé, pálcájukat előreszegezve, Roanne és Sirius pedig két oldalra helyezkedtek el, hogy megvédjék őket az átkoktól.  
  
– A francba… – sziszegte Roanne. – A Baziliszkusz senkire sem támadott rá? Ilyenkor persze sehol sincs!  
  
A szétrobbant ajtó mögül tisztán hallották azt, ahogy a halálfalók odakint nyüzsögtek.   
  
– Engem inkább az érdekelne, hogy tudták áttörni az ajtót…   
  
Harry sápadtan hol az ajtó helyére, hol apjára nézett. Remegő kezét továbbra is Piton mellkasán tartotta. Hirtelen érezte, hogy apja izmai elernyednek, és feje oldalra bukik.  
  
– Ne… – motyogott Harry rémülten, pedig tudta, hogy azt már Piton nem hallja. – Nem fogunk tudni szembeszállni velük nélküled… – Aztán szinte alig hallhatóan még hozzátette: – Nem vagyok egyedül elég erős.  
  
Tonks és Roanne hirtelen megfordultak, arcukon beletörődött kifejezéssel.  
  
– Elvesztette az eszméletét – nézett fel Harry, és nyelt egyet, ahogy most belegondolt, apja nélkül teljesen reménytelen a helyzetük.  
  
Közben a bejáraton keresztül egyre több sötét alak lépett be.  
  
Harry elkeseredetten figyelte őket, aztán könnyes szemmel újra apjára nézett. Lehunyta a szemét, és próbált nem kétségbeesni.  
  
Nem, nem történhet ez meg… nem… és nem! Apa nemsokára segít nekünk, nem lesz baj… addig ki kell tartanunk.  
  
Ahogy ezt bizonygatta magának, furcsa érzést tapasztalt: a könnycsepp, ami az arcán végigfolyt, nem volt forró. Jéghideg volt…  
  
Hirtelen felriadt, és a gyengélkedőn találta magát, rémülten hunyorgott, próbálva kivenni, kit láthat maga előtt. A kontúrok talán Siriusra voltak jellemzőek… de az ajtó felől mozgolódást látott.  
  
Pislogott egy párat, mire rájött, hogy az a nagy fekete folt, amit maga előtt lát, nem más, mint Piton. Hunyorgott még egy kicsit, így mire Perselus odaért, valamennyire kivette azt a mosolyt is, amivel a férfi nézett rá.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere leült mellé az ágy szélére, Harry pedig gondolkodás nélkül elfogadta a felkínált ölelést. Az ijedtség, ami végigkísérte odakint, most már végleg szertefoszlott, ahogyan a két erős kar magához szorította. Most itt ült Piton mellett, lehunyta a szemét, arcát az oly ismerős illatú talárba temette. Emlékezett rá, hogy néhány órával ezelőtt Piton ugyanígy tartotta, még mielőtt az utolsó csepp varázserő is elhagyta. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy nem képzelte az egészet._  
  
Hirtelen felriadt álmából, és kapkodva a levegőt próbálta felfogni mindazt, ami eszébe jutott. Ügyetlenül megfordult, aminek az lett a vége, hogy legurult az ágyról, és egy hatalmas csörömpöléssel magával rántotta az éjjeliszekrényen lévő tárgyakat.   
  
– Áu… – kiáltott fel fájdalmasan, amikor a feje a talajhoz ért.  
  
– _Lumos!_ – hallotta Piton hangját, és abban a pillanatban fény gyulladt a férfi éjjeliszekrényén.  
  
Homályosan látta, ahogy a fekete alak közeledik hozzá, de azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy úrrá legyen a hirtelen kialakult fejfájásán. Piton szó nélkül ült le hozzá, és fejét az ölébe vette.  
  
– _Invito bájital!_ – mondta, aztán morogva még hozzátette: – Még szerencse, hogy az én éjjeliszekrényemen is van.  
  
Harry pillantása a mellette lévő törött bájitalokra tévedt, miközben hagyta, hogy apja megitassa azzal a pocsék ízű bájitallal, amit kivételesen nem ismert fel, mi lehet. Amikor az utolsó kortyot is sikerült leküzdenie, még mindig rendszertelenül szedte a levegőt, és meg volt ijedve. Rémülten bújt Pitonhoz, aki szó nélkül magához ölelte, miközben letette az üres üvegcsét. Hosszú percekig ültek a földön, és Harry lassan kezdett megnyugodni, de még mindig remegett egy kicsit.  
  
– Visszatértek az emlékeid? – kérdezte Piton halkan.  
  
Harry bólintott, és rettentően szégyellte magát, hogy este akkora riadalmat okozott neki és Roannénak.  
  
– Én… sajnálom, hogy… Ne haragudj, hogy tegnap annyira rád ijesztettem – suttogta végül. – Egyszerűen nem tudtam… teljesen össze voltam zavarodva… Istenem, mit mondtam Siriusnak… – jutott eszébe.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, most már minden rendben! – szólt közbe Piton, miközben jobb kezével elengedte őt. Álla alá nyúlt, és maga felé fordította a fiú arcát. – Valóban megijedtem egy kicsit – vallotta be komolyan –, de ez normális reakció, ha valaki ilyen erősen bevágja a fejét! Nem tehettél róla, hogy ennyire össze voltál zavarodva. Én arra számítottam, hogy az éjszakát teljesen végigalszod, és reggelre rendbe jössz. Azt, hogy előbb emlékezni kezdtél, nyilván egy kisebb sokk váltotta ki. – Egy darabig szünetet tartott, ahogy mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Mit álmodtál?  
  
Harry reszketve vett levegőt, mikor Piton elvette a kezét.  
  
– Mindenfélét… rólad – mondta halkan, és meglepetésére Piton dühösen nézett rá.  
  
– Ahogy a másik világban lévő Piton bánt veled – vicsorogta –, nem csodálom, ha az éj közepén felriadsz és sokkot kapsz tőle!  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy nem, mire Piton furcsán nézett rá.  
  
– Rólad álmodtam… mármint te rólad – suttogta. – Mindenfélét, ahogy… törődtél velem – mondta már szinte alig hallhatóan. – Ha nem álmodok ilyet… sosem jutsz az eszembe…? – kérdezte remegő hangon.  
  
– Jaj, Harry… – sóhajtotta Piton, és ismét magához ölelte. – Nyugodj meg, kérlek! Léteznek olyan speciális bájitalok, amikkel az ilyen súlyos sérüléseket kezelni lehet. A tied nem volt ennyire súlyos, de ha az állapotod továbbra is rossz marad, tettem volna róla, hogy ismét emlékezz! Nem hagytam volna… hogy elfelejts engem – mondta halkan. Elengedte, aztán felkelt és felsegítette.  
  
Harry fáradtan bújt vissza a takaró alá, miközben Piton leült mellé az ágy szélére, ahogy mindig is szokta.  
  
– Még mindig fáj a fejed? – kérdezte összehúzott szemöldökkel, amikor Harry elgondolkodva bámulta az éjjeliszekrényről lesöpört maradványokat.  
  
Csodálkozva felpillantott Pitonra.  
  
– Nem, már szinte egyáltalán nem – válaszolta. – Egy kicsit mintha még szédülnék… érted. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Csak elgondolkodtam, hogy miket álmodtam… vagy nem is tudom, hallucináltam, amíg rám nem találtál a raktárban.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere kicsit előredőlt, és kíváncsian nézett rá.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy elég extrém dolgokat – állapította meg.   
  
– Igen… tudom, amikor bevágja valaki a fejét, nem is gondolkodik logikusan… meg minden – motyogta Harry. – Hát… azt álmodtam, hogy nem tudtad, ki vagyok, én pedig kétségbeesetten kerestem a megoldást, hogy újra a régi legyél… volt a beszélő gyertyákon át a télapóig minden… – megdörzsölte a szemét, és ásított egyet. – Aztán mikor magamhoz térek, pedig én nem emlékszek rád… – megborzongott. – Szörnyű volt – suttogta.  
  
– Már így is egy tucat bájitalt itattam veled – mondta gúnyosan Piton –, nem szeretnék még Nyugtató főzetet is adni. Nyugodj meg, kérlek, és próbálj meg visszaaludni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az Álomital még mindig hat valamennyire.  
  
Harry ásított egy hatalmasat, aztán oldalra fordult, miközben eligazította maga alatt a párnát.  
  
– Igen… elég álmos vagyok… – motyogta. – Ne haragudj, hogy felébresztettelek.  
  
– Szerintem tudod jól, hogy nem haragszom – gúnyolódott vele Piton. – Melyik apa nem örülne annak, hogy arra ébred fel, amint fia végre emlékszik rá?  
  
Harry érezte, hogy apja felkel az ágy széléről, aztán megigazítja a takaróját. Most, hogy visszagondolt az esti eseményekre, rájött, mekkora veszteség lenne, ha többet nem emlékezne az apjára.  
  
– Apa… – motyogta.  
  
– Igen, Harry? – hallotta a feje fölül a férfi hangját. – Nox!  
  
Ahogy sötétség borult a szobára, valahogy bátorságot öntött belé, hogy elmondja azt, amit gondolt:  
  
– Lehet, hogy még sohasem mondtam – magyarázta halkan –, de nagyon örülök, hogy te vagy az apám, és annak is, hogy hazataláltam hozzád.  
  
– Nem kell ezt mondanod – közölte csendesen Piton –, mert én ezt nagyon jól tudom.  
  
Harry kicsit összerezzent, amikor egy meleg kéz végigsimított az arcán, de azon még jobban meglepődött, hogy aztán apja lehajolt hozzá, és egy puszit nyomott a homlokára. Annyira nem volt Pitonos, de mégis annyira apás, ahogy így kinyilvánította szeretetét. Meg akarta köszönni a dolgot, hogy ennyire szeretik, de már annyira álmos volt, hogy már nem volt hozzá ereje.  
  
De sejtette, hogy apja ezt is tudja.  
  


**oO{~Vége~}Oo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen tudom, a történet maga igen fájdalmas volt, egészen addig, amíg Harry magához nem tért. A Salvador Benevolus történetébe tulajdonképpen a 23-24. fejezetek közé lehetne illeszteni, amikor Harry gyakran segédkezik Roannénak raktárt pakolni. Ez a kis történet jelentősen hozzájárul Sirius gyanakvásához, ami később érdekes fejleményekhez vezet. :-)
> 
> Remélem, ettől függetlenül örültetek ennek a kis kiegészítő történetnek. ;-)


End file.
